


Maneater

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Maneater - Nelly Furtado, Michael is a Maneater, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Just something short that I wanted out of my system. It was never meant to be a long story.
Relationships: Damon Hill/Michael Schumacher, David Coulthard/Michael Schumacher, Eddie Irvine/Michael Schumacher, Heinz-Herald Frentzen/Michael Schumacher, Jean Alesi/Michael Schumacher, Michael Schumacher/Jean Todt, Michael Schumacher/Jos Verstappen, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Maneater

Michael knew he could make men do whatever he wanted. Some literally fell at his feet and obeyed his every command like he controlled their brain waves, others wanted to charm him with their fortune.

Damon Hill was one of the latter examples. After all, he was the son of a former F1 World Champion and was very much loaded with money through inheritance, as well as successful himself. He’d been easy to manipulate, to extract everything out of him.

As for the former… almost every single teammate he had, had been like that.

Heinz-Herald, Jos, now Eddie… each of them treated him like he was a deity to be obeyed and worshipped.

It’s not that the German minded their attentions, he was actually flattered by it. But it just got annoying after a while and just not worth the time.

There were few who truly captured his attention like David, while ignoring the rest of the grid.

David was a real charmer and could probably get any man in the paddock drop their pants for him. He was an interesting specimen and worth exploring. They had some good sex, which was always a plus. But to Michael, his little thing with the Scot was never something he wanted to take down the serious path of becoming boyfriends with marriage in the back of his head. No, his little thing with David was just a fling. A nice one, but just a fling.

Sexual advances from Alesi and Todt were something Schumi evaded like the plague.

For Alesi, a relationship with a 2-time Champion would bring him prestige that he himself was never able to achieve. And for Todt, it was about power over his driver that he so desperately wanted.

The German was disgusted by their advances.

But they drove him into the arms of a very handsome Finn.

Mika treated him like a normal person, complementing his achievements appropriately and merely questioning his mistakes. The Finn didn’t see him as some sort of deity, or as something that should be possessed and protected at all costs, no. And it made him the most interesting person in the entire paddock.

Michael went on to seduce the man. It took him a while, but all the flirting and sexual teasing finally took its toll on the second McLaren driver. They ended up in bed together.

In their first time, Mika fucked him rough, but the German didn’t mind it. They both needed to get the tension out of their systems, only rough sex would do.

There came proper dates after that one; romantic dinners, movies, slow lovemaking in the candlelight, flowers and chocolate gifts… proper and old-fashioned, but they worked for the two of them.

With Mika, everything was just… perfectly normal.

Yeah, with his Finnish lover he could settle down.


End file.
